


uploading video

by Wishflare



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, drakepad -
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Just things i think the dt cast would post on their yt channels if they had them!may or may not get more chapters idk
Kudos: 7





	uploading video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a list of all their channel names (some may not be in the first chapter)
> 
> RedHue - Huey  
> DeweyDewnite - Dewey  
> LouieInc - Louie  
> CrossBow - Webby  
> SabreSisters - Lena & Violet  
> CrashCourse - Launchpad  
> terrorthatflapsinthenight91 - Drake

The camera pans to a small duck in red holding a junior woodchuck guidebook, his few fans know him as Huey.

"Welcome back to my channel, today im going to be reading the entirety of the junior woodchuck guidebook so i can get my audiobook badge!"

The little red dressed duck smiles at the camera. "Lets get started!" He starts to read off the pages, this goes on for about an hour and he's barely a quarter of the way through the book at that point. "See you next time!" The video ends -Reading the JWG Part one -Video uploaded by RedHue -Comments SabreSisters: would love to see part 2 dude CrossBow: <3 CruelCupid: ive never been able to do scouting, thanks for this LoveSoldier: great video! \---

The start of this video is just a chair swiveling slowly towards the camera. 

"Hello internet." A kid dressed up in a green tuxedo said. p>"Im here to announce my new company, Louie inc!" Some words pop up on the screen reading 'Louie Inc.' with a few sparkle effects. "Here at Louie Inc. we find problems and then solve them however we can." He said. "Our future products will not be failures like Harp B gone, this time we're doing it differently." Louie announces. "Ive had some help from other companies to develop mine, one of them being McDuck Enterprises." He said. "And lots of help from my employees, whos channels will be down in the description." "So if you have a problem then Louie Incorporated can solve it!" The video cuts off there. -Louie Inc. Commercial -Video uploaded by LouieInc

-Comments

DeweyDewnite: why arent employees mentioned

CrossBow: <3

SabreSisters: Can you possibly murder someone for me?

-READ MORE

\---

The video opens up with a duck in a pink flannel looking overjoyed, surrounded by Darkwing Duck memorabilia. He's in a place the viewers have never seen before

"Sorry I havent uploaded in a while but guys you will not believe this!" The duck was smiling widely. "So you know how theres a Darkwing Duck movie? Well guess what? IM THE LEAD ROLE! I GET TO PLAY DARKWING!" He throws his hands up into the air. 

"Im actually just back from recording a scene! Oh yeah, im in my acting trailer right now, forgor to mention that!" He started pulling something out from under the table he was sitting at. "This is the poster for the movie! Im on it, see!" He pointed to the figure on the poster wearing full purple. "Thats me!" He squealed, nerding the fuck out. "Also in a few weeks theres a signing im going to and Jim Starling himself is gonna be there! Ive never actually gotten to meet him in person and it'll really be an honor and-" He heard a knock on his trailer door. "Sorry! Im rambling!" He turned to the door. "Just a second!" He turned back to the camera. "Anyways, my break is basically over, bye!" The video ends -UPDATE -Video uploaded by terrorthatflapsinthenight91 -Comments Gewel_yo: OH MY GOD EUHDHDHDJCJD YOU GO DUDE!

CrashCourse: good job! 

Buttercup: this channel has been around for so long and seeing him finally be able to have his dream role is amazing huvughhvu

-READ MORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed, ill probably upload more stuff like this soon


End file.
